Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for transmitting signals, and, more particularly to methods and systems that can transmit signals between electronic devices by wirelessly broadcasting signals, and optionally generate signals according to the motion of an electronic device or instruct the electronic device to stop generating signals via another electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
In the service industry, the best way to increase customer satisfaction is by directly providing appropriate and immediate services to customers. For example, when a customer needs a specific service, such as ordering food, having their water refilled, or receiving the check, the customer always raises a hand to let the waiter noticed the customer's requests. However, during busy times, it is not easy to find a waiter, or the customer's requests cannot be handled in real-time, resulting in customer dissatisfaction. Currently, wireless service bells have been deployed in some restaurants. Customers can push a service bell set on the table when they need a service. The service bell can wirelessly transmit signals to reception equipment set on a counter or it can be worn by a waiter, so that the customers' requirement can be known by the waiter without delay.
Conventionally, the service bell generates wireless signals only at the moment the service bell is pushed. The reception equipment may miss the wireless signals when any indeterminate environment or anthropic factor exists in the restaurant during the period of the generation of wireless signals. Even if the reception equipment correctly receives the wireless signals, a waiter may ignore the corresponding request since the waiter may be busy and the reception equipment cannot continuously repeat the request. Additionally, since several reception devices may simultaneously receive wireless signals generated by the service bell, a customer request may be served by several waiters, or by none, since they may assume another waiter has already handled the request. Furthermore, since there is no related tool for gathering statistics regarding execution details of the provided service, the customer satisfaction and execution effect of the wireless service bell cannot be evaluated.
On the other hand, with the coming of IOT (Internet Of Things), every type of device or object can connect to networks, and users can access and control these devices or objects via networks. Currently, wearable electronic devices have become the most tangible applications of IOT. In some cases, the wearable device can detect health information of a user, record exercise information and sleep patterns, or display email messages or incoming call notifications.
However, since there is a size limitation to wearable electronic devices, the battery capacity and battery life of these devices are high priority issues in the industry. Generally, related components of wearable electronic devices will adopt a low-power consumption technology, such that the standby time of wearable electronic devices can be extended. For example, a wearable electronic device can have a wireless connecting unit, which is implemented with a low-power consumption technology, such as Bluetooth Smart technology, for connecting with a smart phone implemented with a compatible low-power consumption technology, such as Bluetooth Smart Ready technology via wireless network. Conventionally, the low-power consumption wireless connecting unit supports two modes: central and peripheral. In the central mode, the wireless connecting unit can receive data from other wireless connecting units. In the peripheral mode, the wireless connecting unit can broadcast its data. There exists an opportunity to significantly reduce the drawbacks of prior arts, and improve customer satisfaction by integrating the wireless service bell with IOT technology.